Glass of Wine Challenges
by Kakakece45
Summary: Kazune merajuk tidak jelas. Karin yang risih dengan tingkahnyapun akhirnya menantangnya minum. Apa yang terjadi di akhir? Bagaimanapun juga, yang dia tantang adalah Kazune Kujyo sang Kōri no ōji. Apakah Karin berhasil? / Warning di dalam (bn.n)b / Buta Genre :'u


Yosh! Halo minna! ("^o^)/

Aku adalah Kakakece! Panggil aku Kakak! #Maksa #Plak X'D

Aku adalah author baru di fandom Kamichama Karin! \\(^o^)/

Yeah... walau di fanfiction juga baru sih r(u.u")

Shiro: Fokus dulu sama fic perdanamu! Baru 3 chapter tuh! ("oAo)/

Kuro: Dia mana mungkin melakukannya (==") Dia bahkan tak pernah fokus dalam menjalani kehidupan (==")

Shiro: Oh iya ("._.)

Kakak: Huaaa! Jahat! DX

Shiro/Kuro: (=_=")

Cukup sudah! Kalian jahat! Akan aku abaikan saja mereka (==")

Kalian nikmati saja ceritanya ya minna! (/"_ _)/

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin punya Koge Donbo. Kakak cuma minjem! (ToT) tapi ga pernah ijin juga sih ._.

Warning: Bahasa vulgar, suka ada humor nyasar tanpa perencanaan sebelumnya, mungkin ada typo karena Kakak ngerjainnya ga pake kacamata, Penggunaan EYTD: Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan karena memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini(?) (:'u) dan kesalahan teknis lainnya (:'o) Orz...

Happy Reading Minna!

~('-'~)(~'-')~~('-'~)(~'-')~

 _ **Mansion Kujyo / 7.45 AM**_

Karin menyuap nasi karenya ke mulutnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sendoknya. Tapi sendok itu dibiarkan menggantung di tangan sementara dia terus memperhatikan pria di depannya yang sedang membaca koran dengan wajah kusut. Sekedar informasi, pria itu sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Ya... Karin Hanazono telah berganti marga menjadi Karin Kujyo. Mereka menikah 6 tahun lalu dengan pesta besar-besaran yang dihadiri banyak orang. Dan jangan lupakan, surprise dari Jin Kuga selaku artis papan atas yang ikut memeriahkan pesta mereka dengan sukarela dan berdalih bahwa mereka adalah, 'Teman'.

Yeah... kuakui juga bahwa tulisan 'Teman' terasa sedikit mencurigakan.

"Prang!" Karin menjatuhkan sendok tepat di atas piring keramik. Mencoba menarik perhatian pria di depannya.

"..."

Diabaikan. Sayang sekali. Tapi seorang Karin Hana-eh maksudku seorang Karin Kujyo tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Ehm," suara batuk yang jelas sangat disengaja. Dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk mencoba membuat Kōri no ōji di depannya marah. Tapi kalau suasananya hening begini Karin tidak akan tahan! Mana sekarang hari minggu, mansion sebesar dan seluas ini benar-benar akan terlihat angker kalau terus-terusan sunyi 'kan?

"..."

Tetap diabaikan. Benar-benar sangat disayangkan. Jujur saja, Karin sudah tidak tahan.

"Oy Kazune Kujyo!" Gertaknya sambil memukul meja. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Heh... Karin tetaplah Karin 'kan?

Kazune mendengus. Tapi dia tetap bersikap santai dan dingin seperti biasanya. Dan malah lebih memilih untuk menyeruput kopinya yang dibuatkan Karin tadi pagi. Lalu membalik halaman korannya. Tidak berkata 'A', 'I', ataupun, 'O'.

Emosi Karin naik ke ubun-ubun, _'Kurang ajar... dasar Kōri no ōji sialan... pergi ke Antartika saja sana... '_ batinnya geram. Aura membunuh jelas terlihat di sekelilingnya. Tapi dia langsung mengendalikan diri, _'Huuuh... tenang Karin... tarik nafas dalam-dalam... buang... tarik lagi... buang...'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil melakukan gerakan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Heh! Kōri no ōji! Kenapa belakangan ini kau mengabaikanku terus sih?" tanya Karin pada Kazune setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu," balas Kazune dengan santai tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Karin. Jelas makin membuat Karin geram.

"Tidak mengabaikanku bagaimana?! Semalaman kau hanya berkata _'Buka kakimu lebih lebar'_ , dan _'ngh... ah.. it's feel good'_ tanpa memanggil namaku sama sekali!" ucap Karin dengan wajah merah. Bukan malu, tapi marah.

Kazune mendengus lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih kencang. Dia membalik halaman korannya dengan kasar. Lalu memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke arah Karin.

Karin yang ditatap seperti itu nyalinya menciut. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada seorang Karin Kujyo!

"Dasar Kazune... sedang PMS ya?" tanya Karin santai, makin menantang. Sang Kōri no ōji tetap melihat ke arah koran. Tapi melihat matanya yang seolah fokus pada satu titik membuat Karin yakin kalau dia tidak akan mengabaikannya kali ini.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Kazune seram. Dia meng-glare Karin lagi. Tapi kali ini plus hawa membunuh.

Tuh 'kan dugaannya benar! Tapi sudah kukatakan kalau bukan Karin namanya jika dia mudah menyerah. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Kazune menyumpal mulutnya dengan ciuman.

"Kalau begitu katakan kenapa. Aku khawatir tahu! Tidak ada masalah di kantor 'kan?" tanya Karin dengan raut wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bertengkar."

 _'Tetnyata benar dia punya masalah! Dasar Kōri no ōji sialan... kalau ada masalah kenapa tidak bilang padaku sih? Dia 'kan selalu memiliki mood untuk bertengkar denganku,'_ batinnya.

Karin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memperhatikan Kazune yang membaca koran dengan tampang super dark. Seram. Itulah yang akan dipikirkan semua orang.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu taman muncul di atas kepala Karin. Lalu dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kazune. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinganya. Berbisik.

"Ne, Kazune-kun... lalu kau punya mood untuk melakukan apa?" bisik Karin dengan nada seduktif. Sang Kōri no ōji menyeringai.

(~O.O)~~(O.O~)

"Yatta! Aku sudah pilihkan yang paling berkelas dan paling berkualitas. Beberapa bahkan dibuat sebelum kita lahir. Hebat sekali kan? Tapi... ini mahal sekali..." ucap Karin semangat di awal dan muram di akhir. Dia membawa seember es batu yang terdapat botol-botol berwarna hijau di dalamnya.

"Padahal aku yang bayar," balas Kazune yang memandang karin dengan tatapan merendahkan yang biasa dia lontarkan pada Karin ketika latihan bela diri dulu.

"Huh! Kalau aku menang, kau harus janji tidak akan marah-marah tidak jelas lagi. Aku kesal tahu melihatmu merajuk begitu," kata Karin dengan tampang yang seolah-olah berkata -kau-selalu-membuatku-kesal-dasar-Kōri-no-ōji-sialan-

"Heh, lihat saja nanti," ucap Kazune dengan wajah yang menurut Karin menyebalkan.

Karin makin kesal. Dia lalu memulai aksinya. Karin mengambil tutup botol dan membuka tutup botol itu. Dia meneguknya. 3 tegukan untuk dirinya sendiri agar dia memperoleh rasa peecaya diri. Lalu ditegukan keempat dia menyimpan cairan itu di mulutnya. Menarik kerah Kazune dan menciumnya. Yap, mouth to mouth.

Kazune terkejut lalu tidak sampai sepersekian detik dia menyeringai. Dia membalas ciuman Karin dengan sadis. Mendorong wanita itu hingga sebagian tubuhnya merebah di atas meja.

Untung Kazune segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan Karin atau jika tidak, bisa dipastikan wanita itu pingsan kehabisan napas karena wine yang salah masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. Karin terlihat terengah-engah dengan cairan warna merah disekitar mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kazune... hah... hah... sialan... padahal... hah... sedikit lagi... hah..." ucap Karin terputus-putus. Kazune menyeringai.

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya pria itu santai.

"Tak akan!"

Yeah, mereka sedang melakukan taruhan minum satu gelas wine. Hanya segelas. Tapi sangat merepotkan untuk Karin karena lawannya adalah Kōri no ōji yang perfect dalam segala hal(dengan pengecualian untuk serangga) Benar-benar pagi yang sial untuk Karin.

Karin mencoba memikirkan cara lain. Apa dia harus telanjang? Oh lupakan. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa dia harus menangkap serangga untuk menakuti Kazune dan memaksanya meminum winenya? Lupakan juga. Mencari serangga akan memakan waktu dan juga curang namanya.

Karin frustasi, "Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja! Aku sudah mabuk!" Karin berseru frustasi lalu mengambil botol wine yang tadi dibuka olehnya. Kazune tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Padahal aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja..." bisiknya lalu menenggak winenya.

Kazune terkejut lalu pandangannya menggelap. Dia merasa bersalah, _'Padahal Karin hanya ingin menghiburku. Aku benar-benar jahat,'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Sang Kōri no ōji memegang botol yang dipegang Karin. Menariknya dari tangan si wanita yang mabuk.

"Apa? Aku sudah kalah," ucap Karin lalu tangannya terjulur kearah botol wine yang dipegang Kazune. Berniat mengambilnya tapi keburu ditahan oleh pria dingin berstatus suaminya itu.

Kazune menenggak semua sisa wine yang ada di dalam botol itu lalu mencium Karin dengan mesra. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dia melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dengan Karin. Menatap wanita didepannya dengan penuh sayang.

"Dengan begini kita seri," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Hah?"

"Aku janji tidak akan marah-marah tidak jelas lagi. Sayang," ucapnya lagi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Karin.

"Apa-eh? Eh... hm..." Karin ingin bertanya tapi bibir Kazune telah mendarat dibibirnya lebih dulu untuk mengunci mulutnya. Mereka berciuman dengan panas. Kazune memegang perut Karin. Tangannya menjalar terus naik. Tapi...

Krieeeet

...bunyi pintu yang bergeser mengintrupsi keduanya. Karin dan Kazune pucat. Mereka ingin mati saja.

"Otou-chan... oka-chan... sedang apa?"

Skakmat. Kazune : 1, Karin : 1. Dan Suzune : 2. Suzune menang.

 _ **Fin**_

Whut? Apa ini? :'u

Romance macam apa ini? Kenapa jariku membuat fic macam ini? Ah ya ampun. Hampir aja aku buat lemon disini :''v

Siapapun! Pukul aku! :'''u #Digetok

Shiro: Udah... #pegangpalu

Kakak: Huwaaaa Shiro jahat! D'X

Kuro: #sweatdroped

Gaje kah? Alur kecepetankah? Banyak typonya? Mohon keripik pasarannya minna! :'u #oy

Kuro: Keritik dan saran oy... bukan keripik pasaran (=_=")

Apa ada yang ingin membuatku menulis lemon? '-' #woy!

Akhir kata...

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
